User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 020
Turn 1: Dani * Normal Summons "Cryocore Ifrit" (1200/800). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Fitzgerald * Draws. * Special Summons "Cronofiend Papyrus" from his hand, as he controls no monsters. (1700/0). * Tributes "Papyrus" to Tribute Summon "Cronofiend Tsunderplane" (2200/0). * Uses the effect of "Papyrus", banishing it from the Graveyard, to destroy 1 of Dani's Set cards, which is "Frostflame Wall". * "Tsunderplane" attacks "Ifrit", but Dani uses the effect of "Ifrit", Tributing it to Synchro Summon "Cryocore Deity - Agni" from the Extra Deck (2700/2400), and becoming the new attack target. The attack resumes. (Fitzgerald: 4000 -> 3500). * Since a Level 5 monster Fitzgerald controls is destroyed, he Breakdown Summons "Cronofiend Endogeny" (2700/0). * "Endogeny" attacks and destroys itself and "Agni" in a double KO. * "Endogeny"'s effect activates, Special Summoning "Cronofiend Gaster" (2800/0). * "Gaster" attacks Dani directly. (Dani: 4000 -> 1200). * Ends his turn. * At the end of this turn, since Dani took battle damage this turn, Dani activates her Set "Frostflame Reborn", Special Summoning "Ifrit" from her Graveyard. (1200/800). Turn 3: Dani * Draws. * "Ifrit" attacks, but she activates "Frostflame Wall", Tributing "Ifrit" to Synchro Summon another copy of "Agni" from her Extra Deck. (2700/2400). * Uses the effect of "Agni", banishing all monsters from Fitzgerald's Graveyard ("Tsunderplane" and "Endogeny"), and gaining 300 ATK and DEF for each of those banished monsters. (Agni: 2700 -> 3300/2400 -> 3000). * "Agni" attacks and destroys "Gaster" (Fitzgerald: 3500 -> 3000). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Fitzgerald * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Cronofiend Flowey", discarding it to add "Crono Transcendence" from his Deck to his hand. * Reveals "Cronofiend Moldsmal" from his hand to Special Summon "Cronofiend Asriel" (1600/0). * Activates "Crono Transcendence" from his hand, Tributing "Asriel" to Special Summon "Cronofiend Moldbygg" from his Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. (2800/0). * Activates "Crono Wave" from his hand, equipping "Asriel" from his Graveyard to "Moldbygg", gaining ATK equal to "Asriel"'s ATK. (Moldbygg: 2800 -> 4400/0). * "Moldbygg" attacks and destroys "Agni" (Dani: 1200 -> 100). * Uses the effect of "Agni", Special Summoning "Cryocore Throne" (900/200). * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Dani * Draws. * "Throne" attacks "Moldbygg", but Dani activates "Frostflame Wall", Tributing it to Synchro Summon "Cryocore Deity - Jagaubis" (2400/2100). * Uses the effect of "Jagaubis", reviving "Throne" (900/200). * When she Special Summons a "Cryocore" monster, she activates "Frostflame Synchro", Tributing "Throne" and "Jagaubis" to Special Summon a WATER monster from her Extra Deck whose Level equals the combined Level of the Tributed monsters, which is 9, by treating that Summon as a Synchro Summon. She Special Summons " " (2700/2000). * Uses the effect of "Trishula", banishing "Moldbygg" from Fitzgerald's field, "Wave" from his Graveyard and the only card from his hand. * "Trishula" attacks directly. (Fitzgerald: 3000 -> 300). The impact of the direct attack is so huge that the duel ended with no result. Category:Blog posts